This invention relates to a method and apparatus for disjointing the thighs of poultry carcasses.
It is a customary practice in some areas of the food service industry to disjoint the thigh joints of chickens in order to achieve more uniform cooking. Customarily this has been done manually by workers who grasp the thighs of a bird with two hands and perform successive twisting movements in order to pop the thigh joints consecutively. In recent months, others have developed a machine in which birds initially go through a first mechanism where one thigh joint is disjointed, and then proceed through another mechanism where the other thigh joint is disjointed.
The present invention provides a machine and apparatus which effectively disjoints the thigh joints of poultry carcasses at a reasonable speed, reduces manpower expenses, provides reliable operation, and minimizes maintenance and repair costs.